User blog:OrbitalFacePalm9001/FanFic/RPG -The Random Wars
So Bramble has been banned, so I'm making my own version of his fanfic. Chapter 1 Caliber the Sniper Monkey: Hello! Slash the Sword Monkey: Hey! Caliber: Welcome to the new BW6 fanfic! Slash: ... A rush of 5 reds appear! Reds HP:10 DGE: 25% Attacks: *Headbutt **5 DMG **75% ACC **10% CRI(double damage and stun) Caliber HP: 5 XP: 0/5 DGE: 50% Attacks: *Deadly Precision **10 DMG **100% ACC **50% CRI(wave attack to all enemies) *Semi Automatic Rifle **7 DMG to 3 enemies **90% ACC **45% CRI(extra turn) Slash HP: 25 XP: 0/5 DGE: 25% Attacks: *Cyan Blade **10 DMG **50% ACC **60% CRI(double damage) Reds attack Slash first! Slash takes the first 4 red attacks (5/25 HP) but dodges the fifth red! Caliber attacks using Deadly Precision! It's a critical! All reds die! Caliber and Slash get 10 XP! They level up! They gain 5 HP! All attacks gain 5% CRI, 5% ACC, and 2 DMG! Caliber/Slash: 0/10 XP now! Chapter 2 Yukari the Idol Monkey: You're descendants of Sakai Yuji? Slash and Caliber: Nope. Yukari: He dumped my mother, Shana because she was a Flame Haze! PREPARE TO DIE! Corrupted Yukari HP: 100 DGE: 0% Attacks: *Flame Slash **DMG: 10 + 5 napalm every turn for 3 turns **ACC: 95% **CRI: 75%(double napalm) SR-71 Blackbird GA Guardian HP: 50 DGE: 50% Attacks: *Machine Gun **DMG: 2 (5 shots) every successful shot **ACC: 50% **CRI: 50%(10 shots and double damage) Caliber HP: 10 XP: 0/10 DGE: 50% Attacks: *Deadly Precision **12 DMG **100% ACC **55% CRI(wave attack to all enemies) *Semi Automatic Rifle **9 DMG with 3 hits/to 3 enemies **95% ACC **50% CRI(extra turn) Slash HP: 30 XP: 0/10 DGE: 25% Attacks: *Cyan Blade **12 DMG **55% ACC **65% CRI(double damage) Slash: Just go into a war and die. Slash attacks Yukari first! The attack hits! (88/100) SR-71 Guardian attacks Caliber! The whole attack misses! Caliber attacks Yukari using Deadly Precision! It's a hit!(76/100) Yukari attacks Slash! It's a hit!(20/30) Napalm effect active!(15/30) Slash attacks Yukari! It's a critical! (52/100) SR71 Guardian attacks Caliber! The first shot hits(8/10) but the other 4 miss! Caliber attacks Yukari using Semi-Automatic Rifle! All the attacks hit!(25/100) Slash attacks Yukari! It's a critical!(1/100) Yukari: Why? This is impossible! Why? SR71 Guardian attacks with 9001 DMG BULLETS! All the attacks miss! A random guy appears on Caliber's side! Slowslick the Glue Gunner: Hey! Slowslick HP: 15 XP: 0/5 DGE: 65% Attacks: *Glue Striker **DMG: 0, but everyone stunned for 5 turns **ACC: 65% **CRIT: 50%(stunned for TWICE as long) *Bloon Liquefier **DMG: 20(!) and stunned for 2 turns(2X DMG on bosses) **ACC: 75% **CRI: 75%(deals 10 damage to everyone) Slowslick attacks Yukari using Bloon Liquefier! It's a critical!(Yukari: 0/100 SR71: 40/50) FINAL BLAST OVERDRIVE! Combo activated! MASSSSTTTTEEERRR SSSPPPAAARRRRKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!! SR71 dies! Everyone recieves 10 XP! Level up! Everyone recieves 10 HP and 5% DGE! All attacks get 3 DMG! Caliber/Slash:0/20 XP Slowslick:5/10 XP Chapter 3 MOAR AFK. Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfics